Motorsport Manager LP
The Motorsport Manager LP was started in May 2017, detailing the life of the Phoenix Nights racing team through all echelons of motorsport. It commences in the third season of Phoenix Nights' existence, and is currently in the fifth season. In the third season, the team was promoted from the European Racing Series to the Asia-Pacific Super Cup, and in the fourth season, they won the Asia-Pacific in their debut season, getting up to the World Motorsport Championship. In that league, they ultimately won the driver's championship and the constructor's championship in the same year, bringing an end to the series. Damo2986 did not originally intend to Let's Play the game, but after enjoying it so much, he decided to record from the third season onward. First two seasons During the first two seasons, the Phoenix Nights racing team used six drivers - Edda Jónsdóttir, Sergio Arbeloa, Faith Anthony, Iris Sundin, Sergio Valdés, and Andres Gomes. However, excluding the latter three, nothing is known about them except for their names, and Gomes is only known because he proceeded to race against the team, in season 3. Sometime during this period, they acquired race mechanics Mason Fairly and Eve Harding, and lead designer Vasily Sokolov. Also during this period, Phoenix Nights team became known for having excellent sponsors, no doubt helped by the fantastic marketability of Valdés. Season 1 In this season, the Phoenix Nights racing team entered the European Racing Series (ERS) with Brian Potter as team principal, and Thomas Winthrop as team chairman. Their car was decided to be colour coded to their name, and so adopted a orange-yellow livery, being like 'a phoenix rising from the ashes', as it was enigmatically described. Early on, it was decided, in a meeting, that the first goal was to get promoted in the third season, and so the team followed a high-intensity, aggressive policy of developing illegal parts to use in the next season. They acquired Sergio Valdés late on in this season. Season 2 In this season, Phoenix Nights just missed out on promotion, having led the championship for most of the season. They were beaten at the final hurdle, but remained a strong contender for promotion the next year. They also recruited Iris Sundin, at the end of the season, at a bargain price, due to the fact that she was undergoing an eye infection. Season 3 This was the season where Phoenix Nights were finally promoted into the Asia-Pacific Super Cup (APSC). Pre-season Phoenix Nights entered the series with good rankings, in all departments. In a change from the previous seasons, the ERS instituted qualifying races, Black Sea GP This was Phoenix Nights' first qualifying session, and it was slightly underwhelming. Sundin qualified in 8th, and Valdés in 13th, way below Brian Potter's expectations of both cars qualifying above 6th. In the race, Potter went for an early two-stop strategy for both cars, with Valdes coming in on the third lap, and Sundin on the fourth. Whereas Sundin stalled on the line, dropping back to 14th, Valdes leapt straight up to 7th. The strategy worked in the end, with Valdes winning and Sundin finishing 2nd. Munich GP Before the race, Phoenix Nights developed a new gearbox, which they then upped the reliability for. They started and finished designing new brakes, and started to design a new gearbox. They also signed new sponsors. In qualifying, Sundin came 3rd, but the rain poured down just as she crossed the line, meaning Valdes' time was ruined, and he qualified down in 8th. In the race, Valdes went for a start on intermediate tyres, however, in the increasingly slippery conditions, he crashed out on the second lap. Sundin, calm and collected as always, won the race. Milan GP In the pre-race preparations, Phoenix Nights improved the reliability of the engine and the brakes. They got two new sponsors, and these additions brought in so much money that for the first time ever, Phoenix Nights were making money per race, and so they commenced building an R&D brakes facility, costing £8 million. Brian Potter also abstained from a vote on the addition of a new race, believing they wouldn't be around the next season. Sergio Valdes, having crashed in the last race, developed a shoulder injury, but Potter decided to use him ahead of the (rubbish) reserve driver. In Milan, they set an early banker lap, but this wasn't that good, so the drivers went out again. However, Sundin was blocked by heavy traffic, and Valdes, as usual, didn't excel in qualifying, so they eventually qualified in 6th and 15th. In the race, Brian Potter forgot to call Valdes in for a pit, so he dropped to 19th. Eventually, Sundin won the race, and Valdes managed to fight up to 6th place, with some miraculous driving. This meant Phoenix Nights were firmly in the lead for the constructors and drivers championships. Tondela GP By the race, Valdes had recovered from his shoulder injury. The team completed the gearbox, and fit it to Sundin's car. They also finished a new set of brakes; however, the reliability was very low (20%); and even attracted new sponsors. They started building a new engine. Qualifying was taken late on, and Sundin came 3rd, with Valdes in 4th. For the first time in the season, Phoenix Nights didn't win a race, with Antonov of Ruiz Motorsport taking the top spot; however, as a consolation prize, the drivers took a 2-3, with Sundin ahead of Valdes. Valdes had, incidentally, undergone a disastrous pit stop, where his crews came out with three wheels instead of four. Ardennes GP The engine was finished, and fitted to Sundin's car. They also developed, for Sundin, a new suspension. Because they were making money, Brian Potter and the board decided to build a Tour Centre, a long-term investment, and a Forecasting Centre, to see farther into the race. Season 4 This is last season. Season 5 This is the current season.